


A Taste Of Freedom

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, DJD - Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Yandere, failed escape attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: They had been captured by the DJD for months and when all hope seems lost a chance to escape appears. But it is not that easy to escape the leader of the DJD...





	A Taste Of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote on my blog on Tumblr and decided to post here.

Six months. Six. Fucking. Months. That’s have long they had been captured and held at the Peaceful Tyranny. Six months of the torture that Tarn called his love. It had felt like an eternity.

They had given up multiple times, thinking that they would never be able to escape and that they should just let Tarn do whatever they want to them. But every time they gave up they remembered their friends onboard the Lost Light and they knew they had to continue. They had to see their smiling faces again. They had to laugh with them one more time. So they never gave up. They just had to wait for the right opportunity to escape.

One day it finally happened. Someone had forgotten to lock the habsuite door. They didn’t know who it was and at that moment they didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was that the door was unlocked. Quietly the sneaked out and looked around. Tarn had told them that he and the rest of the DJD was leaving to take care of a traitor so you knew that the only one left on the ship were them and Nickel. Nickel never approached them on her own so there was no risk that she was going to go check up on them. Their heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening? Were they finally going to escape from this hell?

Slowly they made their way through the hallways of the Peaceful Tyranny, listening closely for any sound that could belong to one of the DJD. If they saw them they would immediately recapture them. But there was no one. They were all out hunting. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they made it to the hangar doors. They pushed the button and slowly the doors opened.

When the sunlight fell on their face tears started to fall. It had been so long since they last felt this familiar warmth since Tarn had refused to let them out during this entire time. But now was not the time to act sentimental, they had to get as far away from the Peaceful Tyranny as possible. So they started running. They didn’t know which way to go or where nearest colony was but they didn’t care, they could figure that out when they got away.

The uneven ground felt wonderful under their bare feet and the breeze filled them with newfound power and energy. They were free, they were finally free! Six months of being locked up in that room but now they never had to set foot in that wretched ship ever again! Tears were still flowing from their eyes as they smiled in pure joy, happy to finally have escaped.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

The sound of the sudden voice startled them and caused them to slip and fall on the ground. No, it couldn’t be, not here, not now! With wide eyes they looked up and they saw him. The monster that had captured them. Tarn. He looked composed as he stood before them but they knew better, they could feel the anger practically radiating of him in waves. It didn’t make it any better that he was practically drenched in energon, nothing of it belonging to him. Tarn continued to talk.

“Here I thought that we were finally getting somewhere and now you do this? I am so. Very. Disappointed” he said, his last words sounding like snarls. They started to shake, teeth clattering together in fear as they watched him reach out for them. Desperately they tried to scoot back but it was to no avail, Tarn simply snatched them up with ease and brought them up to his face, raising them to his eye level.

“I’m sorry, Tarn, please, I’m so sor-” they tried to say but Tarn simply squeezed them a bit before they quieted down.

“I don’t wanna hear your lies and your pathetic excuses. Seems like I was to lenient on you, I gave you too much freedom” he hissed before his voice suddenly went soft and became oh so gentle. “But don’t worry, while I have to punish you I will make sure that nothing like this will ever happen again”.

They started crying, desperately pleading with Tarn not to do it, telling him that they would never do it again. But their pleads fell for deaf ears for Tarn had only one thing in his mind and that was to make sure you would never leave him again. Ever. You thought six months in his habsuite was bad? To bad for you for you were about to spend the rest of your life there. Perhaps cutting of your legs would make you more obedient? Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea.


End file.
